


The Despoiling of Severus Snape

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Snape, M/M, Virgin Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Pornicators Challenge 13. Nervous Virgin!Snape being deflowered by Experienced!Harry, Snape not 100% sure about going through with it (but no noncon), keep them both as IC as you can. Humour ok, big plus if Harry introduces a few mildly kinky things that makes Snape almost panic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Despoiling of Severus Snape

  
The Despoiling of Severus Snape by [lilyseyes](http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewuser.php?uid=776)  


  
Summary: Written for Pornicators Challenge 13. Nervous Virgin!Snape being deflowered by Experienced!Harry, Snape not 100% sure about going through with it (but no noncon), keep them both as IC as you can. Humour ok, big plus if Harry introduces a few mildly kinky things that makes Snape almost panic  
Categories: Fanfiction Characters:  Harry Potter, Severus Snape  
Genres:  AU  Magical, Challenge Fic, First Time, Humour, Romance  
Spoilers:  COS, GOF, HBP, OOTP, POA, PS/SS  
Warnings:  Ambiguous Consent, Out of Character  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 4551 Read: 8348  
Published: Jul 19, 2008 Updated: Jul 21, 2008 

Story Notes:

Betad by irisgirl12000.  
 **Disclaimer:** JKR owns the Potterverse – I just play in it. No money is made from these amateur works.

The Despoiling of Severus Snape by lilyseyes

Severus Snape strode angrily through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his black robes billowing behind him, his face twisted into a bitter scowl. The meddling old fool had gone too far this time! How dare he presume to decide for Severus when, where, and with whom he would lose his virginity! It was not _his_ fault that the Dark Lord had demanded a Potions master who was chaste for those ritualistic potions only a virgin could successfully brew. The _Venenum Immortalis_ was an extremely difficult potion to brew, and could only be brewed by the hands of a virgin to be successful, and the Dark Lord had decided he wanted it. The _Felix Felicis_ potion was easy compared to the _Immortalis_ , he reflected sourly as he swept into his chambers, and took far less time to brew!

As much as he owed the powerful wizard he thought of as his friend and mentor, it infuriated him that Albus Dumbledore had decreed he was to lose his virginity immediately, and he had been horrified at the idea that a man he held as a father figure might attempt it himself. Sex had never been a topic of conversation between them, and he shuddered at the thought of discussing his sexuality with anyone, particularly Dumbledore. It had not been a topic his bastard of a father would have lowered himself to discuss either, so Severus’ knowledge had been gleaned from the books of his youth. From that information and the sly comments and filthy descriptions of his dorm-mates, it sounded like an acutely messy endeavor with a disgusting amount of body fluids exchanged. Now, he could expect some chit to show up at his door, and force him to… He shuddered to think of what would happen, as he had never been particularly attracted to women.

Fastidious habits abandoned, Severus unbuttoned his robes with a whispered spell, uncharacteristically tossing them to the floor as he stormed through his bedroom to the bathroom. Bypassing the huge bathtub, he stepped into the glass-enclosed shower, spelling the water as hot as he could stand it. Filling his palm with shampoo, he viciously scrubbed out the protective pomade he had put on his hair that morning before classes started. As he grabbed the flannel and the softly scented soap he made for himself, the mental image of Kingsley Shacklebolt showering as he was popped into his mind, white soap bubbles sliding over smooth dark skin. Ah, now that was a bit of alright. His hands soaped his torso leisurely as the dark skin in his vision morphed to golden tan, and a cap of raven hair topped a body toned from the physical exertions of Auror training. A lithe, well-defined chest that tapered to a flat stomach and nice thick—Severus realized his soapy hand had drifted down to slowly stroke over his growing erection and immediately jerked it away.

Hurriedly, he finished his shower and dried himself with a fluffy green towel, which he then wrapped around his waist. A second towel was used to dry his wet, shoulder-length hair. Drying charms tended to make his hair lifeless and brittle, and he preferred the simple feel of soft cotton against his body. He didn’t even glance in the mirror as he smoothed Beard Repressing Potion over his face and down his throat. He didn’t need to – Severus knew what he looked like and had no illusions about his appeal to women or men. When he was younger, and still in the Dark Lord’s service, he had enjoyed the protection his position had given him from unwanted advances, which continued to serve him well when the Potions master had turned spy. After a mere toddler had defeated the evil wizard, Severus had been too occupied with staying out of Azkaban and then establishing himself as a teacher to seek companionship. The one time he had even gotten close, the other man had hastily departed the minute he glimpsed the faded Dark Mark adorning Severus’ left forearm.

* * *

Harry Potter raised his hand to knock on the dark wooden door in the dungeon corridor, and dropped it abruptly to pace in front of Severus Snape’s chambers again. He ran an agitated hand through his already rumpled hair and wondered for the one-hundredth time what had prompted him to seek out the prickly professor to ask him to dinner.

_Because you have had a crush on him for years, dolt!_ said the little voice in his head.

Oh yes, he’d enjoyed many a wank envisioning his snarky former teacher and trainer! Taking a deep breath, Harry plastered a smile on his face, raised his hand and rapped on the wood before he lost his nerve.

* * *

A sharp knock on his door pulled Severus from his maudlin thoughts, and he felt his brow furrow. It was well after curfew, who would be pounding like that, disturbing his peace at this hour? The knock sounded again, and his scowl grew darker at the implied impatience as he threw the door open. Harry Potter stood on the other side, his hand raised to knock again, a cocky grin on his face. At twenty, with three years of hard training behind him, the young man had filled out nicely, Severus thought idly as they stared at each other. A late growth spurt had brought the boy to within just a couple inches of his own height, and the nest of dark hair had tamed a bit as the Boy Who Lived allowed it to grow out a bit. The image he had entertained in the shower flashed through his mind now with a name attached and he crushed it ruthlessly.

“Potter!” he spat out, infuriated that Dumbledore hadn’t even given him a chance to find his own lover, regardless of how improbable that was.

“Hello, Professor.” The tentative smile on the young man’s face almost appeared genuine as the emerald eyes raked over Severus’ barely clad body. “May I come in for a moment?”

The onyx eyes narrowed at the arrogance of his former student. “Do I have a bloody choice?” Severus spat angrily.

Spinning on his heel, the Potions master stormed back into the room and missed the startled look on the younger man’s face. His chest heaved as he struggled to get his anger under control. _It could have been worse,_ a voice whispered in his head, _Albus could have sent Mad-Eye Moody._ Severus repressed a shudder at the thought.

“I just wanted to speak to you about—”

“Spare me the pleasantries, Potter,” Severus snarled. “I am well aware of the reason you are here! It must be the ultimate humiliation, Potter, to be ordered to deflower your greasy old Potions master!” A sick feeling twisted in his gut at the thought of what Potter’s motivation might be for accepting the duty. “Anything for the war effort, is it, Potter, no matter how distasteful the task?”

Ignoring the perplexed expression on the young man’s face, Severus flung the damp towel draped over his shoulder to the floor. His eyes raked his former student’s body from top to bottom, his traitorous body stirring at the sight of the long limbs encased in soft denim that lovingly hugged every curve and the shirt tight enough to reveal a muscular chest. Severus ran an agitated hand through his damp hair as he came to the decision that he could do much worse than Harry Potter.

Potter took a step toward him, a frown creasing his brow as he raised a hand as if to touch Severus. “Professor, I don’t—”

“I refuse to be despoiled in my sitting room. If you are truly accepting of this duty, Mister Potter, you will follow me into the bedroom.” The eyes narrowed at what he assumed was a false display of confusion before him. “Hurt me or attempt to humiliate me and I will hex you into next week, Potter, Albus Dumbledore be damned!”

Not waiting to see if Potter followed him, Severus stormed into the bedroom with as much flare as bare feet and a towel around his hips could provide. Once there, he flung the towel to the floor and spread himself on the bed like a literal sacrificial virgin.

 

* * *

Harry stood rooted to the floor for a heartbeat. Despoil? Deflower? Severus Snape was a virgin, and he thought Harry had been sent to relieve him of that condition? A wicked smile began to spread over his face, and while his Gryffindor side was appalled, his Slytherin side was howling with joy. He had stripped to his smalls by the time he stood next to the bed, and gazed down at the miles of alabaster skin spread before him. The older man’s eyes were clamped shut, a barely perceptible tremor in the splayed limbs, and Harry had the impression of a skittish hippogriff lying before him. If he ever wanted a repeat of this night, Harry knew he needed to handle Snape – no, _Severus_ – very gently.

* * *

Severus felt the mattress give, and tensed even further as he felt Potter stretch out beside him. He jumped when a cautious hand settled gently on his chest and began to slide over his scarred skin. Fingers trailed lightly upward to stroke his throat, leaving tingles of sensation wherever they touched him, and a spike of something nice shot to his groin, where his cock twitched in response. The hand moved to cup his cheek, and warm breath caressed his lips.

“May I kiss you?”

Did that smoky sounding voice belong to the Boy Who Lived?

“Yes,” Severus answered hesitantly, his body gripped with tension as he waited.

Soft, dry lips brushed across his, lightly and without pressure. The tip of a warm tongue outlined his mouth, and Severus gasped at the sensation. Those lips parted as they descended on his, sending a shaft of pure heat straight to his cock as they caressed his lips unhurriedly and that flexible tongue stroked against his tongue, inviting it to come out and play. Without thinking, Severus wove his fingers into the soft cap of hair and found his world narrowed to the feeling of that wicked mouth devouring his own. Who would have believed that a mere kiss could twist him into knots? Just when he thought he could not stand it any further, the lips pulled away.

Potter… Harry was panting as hard as he was, and Severus opened his eyes straight into emerald eyes dilated with desire. Callused fingertips brushed a strand of hair off his face, and as he watched, the young man’s head shifted to the side. Severus tensed again. Harry pulled back up, his fingers carding through the long strands of hair, and he met Severus’ eyes, allowing the Potions master to read his intent.

“Severus, I promise I will not hurt you,” his former student told him softly, his eyes sincere, “will you please relax?”

Severus nodded slightly and forced his body to relax as lips and fingertips moved to caress his face and jaw, leaving behind trails of tingling magic. His skin was licked and nipped; earlobe, length of his throat, and juncture of his shoulder were all worshipped. Fingers trailed down his pectoral muscles, outlined by that incredible tongue, then Harry’s mouth found his flat, pale nipple and sucked lightly. His body arched as the nerves screamed with pleasure, and Severus learned that an erection could get so hard, that it actually hurt. A whimper escaped him before he could stop it, and Harry pulled back immediately.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, concern warring with the waves of desire.

Severus shook his head. “It was too… intense, too many unfamiliar sensations.” The dark eyes looked everywhere but at Harry. “I think maybe we should just stop…”

“No!” Harry all but shouted. “No, it’s all right, Severus, maybe we need to find a way to distract you a bit.” He looked around the room. “Is there anything we can use as a lubricant?”

The blush that spread over the Potions master’s face was endearing, Harry thought, but he knew better than to comment. Silently, a vial of massage oil flew into Severus’s open hand, and he handed it to Harry, who sat up and uncorked the bottle to coat two of his fingers.

“I want you to do everything to me that I do to you, and if you feel like you have to come, just let go. It will be fine, I promise.”

Severus nodded, not at all sure that he wanted to continue this slow torture. What would Potter think if he just told him to bend him over his desk and take care of the problem? It was disconcerting to feel the stirrings of his emotions as well as his body after so many years of building walls and hardening his heart to anything that might wound him. He was urged onto his side facing the Gryffindor, as Harry turned around and stretched out. An erection, larger than he would have expected given the boy's stature, bobbed in his face. Never having seen another's penis up close before, and Severus studied the smooth head and ridged ring around the tip. The foreskin had been removed, for some reason Severus could not fathom, leaving an exposed mushroom head, which he hesitantly ran a finger over, pleased when the erection twitched and Potter hissed in reaction.

Strong hands arranged his legs so that the top leg rested over the young man’s head and shoulders, exposing him fully. Before Severus could protest, the tip of Harry’s agile tongue slid under his foreskin and licked. His hips bucked in reaction, but were easily stilled by a hand, and he was slowly sucked into the heat of Harry’s mouth. Remembering what he had been instructed to do, Severus moved closer, swiping his tongue gingerly across the head, delighted to find the skin warm and velvety smooth. The tip of his tongue caught a drop of the clear liquid that had started leaking from the slit that bisected the head, and the Potions master tentatively tested the taste. Deciding it was not repugnant, he drew the tip into his mouth, and Potter’s hips bucked it a bit further.

 

* * *

Harry could not believe the flash of arousal that enveloped him as the Potions master closed his mouth over the tip of his cock, and he tried to stop the involuntary reaction of his body. He eased Severus' foreskin down, loving the feel of it as it rolled, and drew the purple head into his mouth. His oiled fingers slid lightly down the shaft and cupped the heavy balls in his hand, gently rolling them as he felt Severus gasp around his erection. It was incredibly erotic, a waking fantasy; Harry had to deliberately slow his pace, because he knew that if he overwhelmed the older man, Snape would throw him out on his ear. One hand stroked the thigh of the leg above him, as Harry began to move his mouth slowly up and down the hard shaft. A groan escaped him as he felt his actions mimicked by the Potions master, and he could feel an answering moan as he bobbed his head a little faster. His right hand moved to rub carefully on the sensitive skin behind the testicular sac, drawing slowly closer to his goal.

With steady motions of his head and lips, Harry kept the man’s attention split between the sensations flowing from his cock to what he knew was the whole new experience of performing fellatio. He allowed one fingertip to slip through the puckered ring of muscle, ready for a negative reaction when the older man’s whole body stiffened.

* * *

Severus stilled when he felt the invading finger slip into him, and it took all his self-discipline not to yank himself away. He pulled off the enticing erection and buried his face in the hollow of Harry’s hip, taking several deep breaths as his body slowly relaxed. The younger man renewed his efforts as he took the entire length of him into his mouth, sending a sharp wave of heat through Severus’ entire body, and before he knew it, the rest of that intruding finger was slowly sliding in and out of his entrance. Gathering his Slytherin pride, he remembered Harry’s instructions, and pulled back to look at the juncture of his legs. The legs opened at his touch, and Severus paused to fondle the balls, before he pushed his finger against the tiny opening.

A pained hiss told him he had done it too fast, but Harry immediately redirected his attention to his hard length. Severus kept his finger where it was, using his other hand to maneuver the head of Harry’s cock back into his mouth. Severus found he liked the taste and texture of the firm flesh, and swirled his tongue around the head, mimicking Harry's actions. A second finger slowly pushed into him; it was an interesting sensation, a bit of a burn and a feeling of fullness, but not unpleasant. At the same time, Severus felt the tight muscle around his finger loosen and he began to move it. He slowly added another finger as well, amazed at the tight heat pressing against them.

A feeling of tension seemed to be coiling in his abdomen. He tried to ignore it, concentrating instead on the sensations that surrounded him, both what he was doing and what was being done to him. Tight, wet heat surrounded him, and he felt filled as slick fingers moved in and out of him in time with the mouth that slid up and down on his cock. Then Harry did something with the fingers inside him, pressed on a spot that shot sparks through his body. The coil snapped and Severus screamed as his world exploded in a riot of color.

* * *

Harry swallowed greedily as Severus emptied himself into his mouth, one hand still working to loosen the tight passage. Gently he removed his fingers, wiping them on a corner of the sheet before he settled the Potions master onto his back and slid up beside him. The look on the normally severe and cynical man’s face was breathtaking, flushed and open, his head thrown back in abandon, Harry thought as he brushed back a strand of long raven hair that had fallen across Severus’ face. He knew that if he only had this one time with this man, he would make it one that Severus would never forget. Propped up on one elbow, Harry studied the relaxed face as he stroked a hand through the long hair, still damp from Severus’ earlier shower.

* * *

Severus gave no thought to his actions when he opened his eyes to find those expressive emerald eyes devouring his face; he simply reached up to tangle a hand in the tousled hair and dragged that glorious mouth down to his. The taste of his semen was on the bitter side, but certainly palatable, he thought as he shoved his tongue into the heat with no thought of finesse. A hand stroked down his body and sent a spike of rekindling desire to his groin, and Severus shoved the bitterness he felt at being manipulated to the back of his mind, making the decision made to enjoy the feelings this young man stirred in him. It might be the only chance he ever had.

Closing his eyes, the Potions master concentrated on the sensations coursing through his body, clever fingers stroked and plucked at his flesh, as the two continued to kiss. He felt his cock twitch with interest and begin to harden again. Harry released his lips to nip at his chin and trail down the curve of his throat, and Severus groaned as he discovered how sensuous his body was. By the time the younger man was thrusting his tongue into his navel, Severus was painfully hard and filled with anticipation. Warm fingers rubbed more oil on to his erection and he arched into the touch. His eyes flew open as he felt Harry straddle his torso, and hands came up to frame his face.

“Guide yourself to me, Severus; I want you to know what it feels like to be buried inside me before I take you.”

His breath hitched in his chest as he looked up into the smoldering emerald eyes. With a hand that was not quite steady, Severus reached down and aligned the tip of his cock with one hand as he grasp the slender hip poised above him. He pushed slowly, only to feel resistance at the puckered opening, and with a grunt, Severus forced the head of his cock through it. He froze as he heard the younger man hiss in pain. Unexpected concern stilled his movement, and he would have pulled out if Harry hadn’t anticipated it and kept him pinned with his knees.

“Sometimes there is a bit of a burn, Sev…” Harry’s voice hitched. “Just give me a minute.”

Severus froze, his free hand unconsciously stroking the taut thigh muscle as he felt the flesh gripping his cock slowly loosen. Then Harry slid down until he was fully sheathed. Velvet heat gripped him tightly sending ripples of pleasure thought his belly, and Severus had to divert his thoughts to particularly revolting potions as he struggled to keep himself under control. Harry stretched up and kissed him slowly as he began to rock back and forth, producing sensations beyond anything Severus could have imagined.

“This is what I will feel when I am inside you, Severus. The tightness and the heat will be incredible,” Harry told him softly. “You will feel full, and stretched tight at first, and it might even burn a bit, but the pleasure you will feel when I stroke across your sweet spot will be incredible.”

Severus closed his eyes. The husky voice, so unlike the tones he normally heard from that impertinent mouth, aroused him almost as much as the feeling of his hard cock enveloped in the young man’s impossibly tight arse. This was what he had given up for the Dark Lord? This was what the bastard had kept from him to keep him pure?

“Enough, Potter!” Severus growled. He matched Harry’s rhythm for a moment, then he thrust as deep as he could, committing the almost overwhelming sensation to memory. “Just get on with what you have to do!”

With care that surprised the stoic Potions master, the young man lifted himself off of Severus and knelt between his thighs. “It would be easier for you if you would turn over…”

“Just get on with it,” Severus ground out, determined that he was not going to turn away from this sight.

* * *

Harry stifled the sigh that tried to escape. He knew Snape was using sarcasm to cover his nervousness. He coated his fingers with more fragrant oil from the small bottle, and spread it gingerly on his own erection. Harry knew he would come the moment he slid into what he was sure would be the tightest, hottest arse he’d ever had if he were not careful. To give himself a moment, Harry slid two fingers carefully in the already loosened hole before adding a third to stretch Severus a little more. A grunt and a glare told Harry he was wasting precious time. Positioning a pillow underneath his hips, Harry drew Severus’ legs over his shoulders, then he positioned himself and aligned the blunt head of his cock to that virgin opening. Slowly, he pressed forward.

* * *

Severus felt ridiculous in his undignified position, legs in the air and arse propped up with a pillow, and the bloody Boy Who Lived about to deflower him. The Dark Lord’s inner circle would be howling with laughter at the sight, he was sure. The cock head breeched him, and the burn Harry had described stole his breath for a moment. His hands fisted in the bedding beneath them in reaction. Nonsense words of comfort were whispered against his mouth, but when he opened it to sneer at the boy, Harry kissed him in such a heated way he forgot about the pain. His hands found their way to the trembling arms as Harry held himself rigid, and Severus could feel his arse being filled inch by inch. The absence of any further pain surprised him, and he arched up to fully seat the cock inside him, smirking at the groan that ripped from his lover. Severus looked up at the tightly closed eyes, the fierce determination on Harry’s face, and reached up to brush a sweaty strand of hair away from the lightning bolt scar.

The emerald eyes opened, and Severus tumbled into them as their thoughts connected for a moment. His eyes widened as he discovered the truth.

“Why?” he rasped out harshly as Harry shielded his thoughts.

“How could I turn down my ultimate fantasy when you mistook my arrival tonight?” Harry panted as he met Severus’ eyes. “I thought if I made it good for you, you might ask me back.”

A very reasonable assumption, Severus thought as he rocked his hips experimentally. “How very Slytherin of you, Mister Potter. You may continue your effort.”

Severus continued to hold onto the muscled arms as Harry straightened and pulled back, thrusting into him with short, shallow strokes. A pleasant enough feeling, Severus decided, just as Harry changed his angle and brushed that spot inside him that sent sparks through his body. The boy had the audacity to smirk at him as Severus howled with pleasure. His thrusts became deeper and harder, until the room grayed out around him and the coil of tension snapped once again. On the periphery of his senses, Severus heard Harry shout and felt heat fill him.

When Severus regained his wits, he discovered his arms tightly holding Harry, who seemed to have slumped onto his chest, still panting. Severus turned them to the side, so that he could see the expression on the younger man’s face. Relaxed in his post-coital state, Harry looked young and vulnerable, and protectiveness and a deep well of affection blossomed in his chest. Severus frowned, wondering when exactly he had come to care for the boy. Those impossibly green eyes opened and took in his frown. In true Gryffindor fashion, his expression was misinterpreted, and Severus watched his lover’s face fall. A tingle of magic washed over his groin, reminding Severus exactly how powerful this young wizard was, before Harry tried to move away.

 

“I do not recall dismissing you, Mister Potter,” Severus growled as he tightened his arms. Nor, he added silently, did he ever think he would.

Harry’s eyes widened as he ignored the sneer. He took in the warmth the obsidian eyes held as they bored into his, and he smiled. “Sorry, Professor,” he muttered sleepily, burrowing in closer to the lean form, before sliding into sleep.

“As well you should be, Mister Potter,” Severus said as he settled beside him, a genuine smile on his lips.

* * *

  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape and all associated characters from the _Harry Potter_ universe are the property of J.K. Rowling. Neither the website's members nor the maintainers profit from the content of this site. All content is copyrighted by its creator. Walking the Plank is powered by eFiction.

This story archived at <http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=2742>  



End file.
